


of movie nights & wanting cuddles

by GreenPencil



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Gen, Hugs, M/M, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved, and he gets one, because this isn't angsty, but not like too much, i just felt like it might apply here, it's just fluffy, most of the characters are just mentioned actually, the parkner could be interpreted as platonic!! it's not very obvious!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPencil/pseuds/GreenPencil
Summary: Peter Parker is spending some time at the Avengers Compound and he just wants hugs. That's literally it.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 30
Kudos: 441





	of movie nights & wanting cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [censored](https://archiveofourown.org/users/censored/gifts).



> for c, because you’ve blessed me with your twitter fic and the other day you said you needed hugs, so i decided i’d write you some in the form of irondad, peter parker and harley keener. i hope you enjoy it and i’m so sorry you’re stuck all alone during this quarantine.
> 
> i love you my dude <3
> 
> this was written pretty fast and i didn't look over it too much so hopefully it's not too terrible!! sorry it's so short though!!

As long as he could remember, Peter Parker had been a physically affectionate person. He loved hugs, cuddles, hair pets, the whole shabang. He wouldn’t ever _ask_ for one though, and that was his problem.

He was spending a few weeks at the compound with world renowned genius Tony Stark and another kid Tony had picked up along the way that Peter had grown closer to, Harley Keener. He was missing May, because she was affectionate in the same way as him and always seemed to know when he wanted a hug. Tony and Harley could not read him as well and frankly, Peter wished that they could.

He’d be working in the lab and offer over a screwdriver upon being asked, wanting nothing more than for the other hand to grab his and just brush a thumb over the back of it for a moment, maybe tug him into a brief hug. Even if it was just one armed, he’d take it. But the screwdriver would be taken and they’d all turn back to their projects with Peter yearning for a hug.

He’d be laying in bed in another one of his insomniac episodes, unwilling to go downstairs and work and just wishing someone would be able to tell how much he longed for cuddles and come into his room to wrap an arm around him until he fell asleep.

Which brings him to movie night. The Avengers, Harley and Peter are all there. Wanda has already picked out a movie since it’s her turn and Rhodey is getting everyone snacks. Peter is smushed up against a couch, curled up under a blanket but nobody is cuddling him and it’s basically his and Aunt May’s ritual to cuddle during movie night.

He misses her. Not to say he doesn’t love the compound and spending time with his mentor and maybe-crush but he misses her hugs and kisses in the morning, how open they are about hugs. He never really has to ask her. They just hug it out.

Harley is sitting closest to Peter, leaned back nonchalantly against the couch cushion. He gives off a comfortable and confident air, clearly relaxed as everyone bickers and makes conversation while the popcorn is still popping. 

Peter takes a chance. He scoots over slightly and moves so he’s leaning against Harley. Harley’s arm comes up around him like it’s the most natural thing in the world. They stay that way for the movie, even once Rhodey’s come in with the snacks. They just stay that way cuddling like it’s second nature. Peter likes it.

After that, they seem to have crossed a line. But it’s one that’s comfortable and moves their friendship forward. There are more surprise hugs, lingering touches and they always end up someway together during movie night whether it’s with Peter sprawled out across the couch, head in Harley’s lap where he can rack his fingers through his curls, Harley leaning his head against Peter’s shoulder with the smaller boy resting his cheek atop the former’s head or if Peter is fit carefully against Harley’s chest in the way that has them slotting together like two puzzle pieces, Harley’s chin resting naturally on top of Peter’s head.

He likes it. He’s comfortable with it. It feels like he’s known Harley forever and he’s really glad that Harley is so open to the hugs and clinginess and rambles that come with Peter. Sometimes they talk when they cuddle, soft words exchanged between them, sometimes it’s just a comfortable silence. Either way, it’s nicer than anything Peter was expecting.

Which is why he hates it when even though he’s so content with Harley, he still wants hugs from his father figure.

“Harley,” Peter draws out the other boy’s name in a whine. He can’t reach the remote in his hands and Harley knows it’s Peter’s turn to pick a movie for movie night.

“You know, maybe this is better,” Tony offers and there’s a teasing glint in his eye that simultaneously puts Peter on edge and reassures him, “That way we don’t have to watch Tangled again.”

“Hey, I resent that! Tangled is a good movie!” Peter defends, crossing his arms in a pout that has Harley dropping a swift kiss to the top of his head. Peter gives Harley a mock glare, but he’s too fond of him for it to have any real venom.

Natasha’s voice is smooth as she speaks, “I agree Peter, but it does get kind of redundant after you pick it every other time it’s your turn for movie night.” The corners of her lips are just slightly upturned, the only thing giving away her fondness for the smaller spider.

Peter collapses onto the couch next to Tony, “Fine, Harley can pick. Just to go on record though, I was definitely not going to pick Tangled. I was thinking Moana or-”

A collective groan rises from the Avengers and despite his best efforts, Peter can’t help the grin that tugs at his mouth as Clint comes in with the snacks, plopping himself down and placing them in reach of everyone. There’s a grin on his face like he already knows but he asks anyway, “So, what did Peter decide we’re watching?”

“ _Peter_ didn’t decide on what we’re watching. Harley’s picking because none of us want to see another Disney movie right now,” The tone of voice is like it’s annoyed but Tony tugs Peter against him in a hug and Peter swears his heart jumps in his chest for a moment before he leans back into the affection his father figure is offering.

Another conversation starts, Harley starts arguing with Tony about how he gets to cuddle with Peter during movie nights and eventually it’s FRIDAY who starts the movie, the lights dimming and everyone going quiet as Peter rests between Harley and Tony, leaning on the latter with his feet in the former’s lap and feeling perfectly contented.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! please drop a comment or kudos if you liked this and i would highly recommend checking out c's fic ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217337/chapters/55583647 ) because i totally stole the movies peter picked being tangled and moana from there and also it's just so good and cute. lots of soft parkner content.
> 
> i hope you all stay safe and take care!!! thank you so so much for reading


End file.
